


Freytags Pyramid

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: When everyone's convinced you're innocent, it's so much easier to manipulate them.





	Freytags Pyramid

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For carol snape's Birthday Challenge. She wanted a manipulative, evil, Slytherin, controlled, top, Dark Lord Harry. I definitely hit manipulative, top, and Slytherin. Controlled, no. Dark Lord...well. That's best left to the imagination. The title and all sub-headings refer to the term that describes the rising and falling action of a traditionally told story.For carol snape's Birthday Challenge. She wanted a manipulative, evil, Slytherin, controlled, top, Dark Lord Harry. I definitely hit manipulative, top, and Slytherin. Controlled, no. Dark Lord...well. That's best left to the imagination. The title and all sub-headings refer to the term that describes the rising and falling action of a traditionally told story.  


* * *

**Overture**

He knows the boy is doing it on purpose. This will be Severus's undoing - watching that pink tongue repeatedly wet chapped lips, head propped up on one hand, nodding at regular intervals as Granger gestures wildly. 

A moment later, Weasley walks in, clapping Potter on the shoulder. The arrogant boy's face lights up when Weasley pours a bagful of assorted candy all over the Gryffindor table. 

Unable to tear himself away from the chapped lips, Severus sees - nearly hears - Potter say, _You got them!_ Potter grabs a Chocolate Frog from the pile and unwraps it. Slowly, slowly, he nibbles at a leg, sucks at the head, generally making a mess of the Frog. As Potter licks his lips again, this time removing the sticky sweet matter, Severus wonders what the boy tastes like. 

God. 

He has to know what he's doing, doesn't he? 

Severus shakes free the cobwebs as Harry returns to his sweet. After a moment of particularly fervent chocolate sucking, Potter bites down, licks the stray bits from his fingers, and briefly glances at the staff table. 

A faint smile - barely perceptible - crosses Potter's lips as he meets Severus's eye. Without looking away, the careful molestation of the Chocolate Frog resumes, more enthusiastically than ever. 

Potter will most certainly be getting detention tomorrow. 

**Complication**

To nearly everyone's surprise, Severus Snape has become Harry's biggest proponent within the Order. Remus, however, finds his reasons suspect. 

_This news concerns him._

Remus agrees. 

_Nearly all of the Order's plans revolve around Ha--Potter in some way._

True, thinks Remus. 

_It's fruitless to cushion the inevitable blows and coddling will do him no good. The boy is nearly an adult and entitled to all that implies._

This is what worries him. 

All is explained when Remus, seeking solitude, accidentally walks into one of the lesser-used rooms of 12 Grimmauld Place. Severus is bent over the edge of the bed, Harry's hand on the back of his neck, firmly keeping him in place. As he watches Harry's cock slide out of Severus's arse before plunging back in again, Remus can't help but gasp. 

Not breaking rhythm, Harry looks directly at him. There's no shame there, nothing but eyes darkened by lust. The room smells of sweat and dust and something more base, more carnal. Remus hears a low growl escape from his mouth, a sound echoed by Harry. 

"Care to join us, Remus?" Harry asks, voice rough with need. "I bet Severus would like that, wouldn't you, Sev?" Severus, at least, has the decency to look properly horrified, but with a glance back at Harry, he nods once. 

Politely as he can, Remus declines and excuses himself. Once away, he rushes to the first empty room he can find. Back against the wall, Remus squeezes his eyes tight and unzips his trousers. Moonlight filters through the window as he strokes himself, mercilessly gripping his prick, picturing himself caught between those two bodies. With a cry of shame, he comes, sticky liquid staining the floor below. 

**Climax**

A cruel smile on his lips, he looks down at the bruised, bloodied child staring up at him with tired green eyes. If Voldemort were a betting immortal, he'd lay good odds that before this night, Harry Potter had no idea some things could be so much worse than the Cruciatus. 

Lord Voldemort roughly lifts Harry by his robes, watching the boy woozily sway with the effort of standing on his feet. Grabbing a fistful of hair, Voldemort's body immediately reacts when Harry's cry cuts through the air. 

"You remind me of myself at this age," Lord Voldemort breathes, tracing a long fingernail along Harry's jaw. "So beautiful." 

Harry makes another helpless mewling noise when Voldemort pulls their bodies close together, asking in a small voice, "You think I'm beautiful?" Voldemort closes any remaining distance between them, offering evidence of just that. Harry tilts his head slightly to one side; Voldemort moves in for a taste of those supple lips. 

Just as their mouths are destined to meet, Harry jams in the knife, twists the blade. Blood fills his lungs and Voldemort's gasps for air, scrabbling for purchase against Harry's robes. 

As the world blurs, Tom Riddle dimly hears his foe say, _Made it myself, from myself. Bet you're sorry you took my blood now._

**Abatement**

After Voldemort's fall, his remaining followers desperately try picking up the pieces of their lives. Some offer money, others offer sex. The especially fortunate offer both, knowing that having the right people at the right time makes all the difference between Azkaban and freedom. 

Lucius has never been known to do things halfway. He decides to appeal to Harry Potter, a prospect who will not be easy to convince. Still, the boy is a war hero, someone who holds much sway with the current Ministry, and honestly, not bad looking. 

With Narcissa's unfortunate passing, Lucius is able to court Harry publicly. He starts with notes of admiration, leading to the inevitable dinner invitation. Over extravagant food and ignoring the fawning wait staff, Harry listens interestedly to Lucius's stories, laughs in all the right places, and suggests Lucius Apparate to his place afterward. When Harry's hand lingers on Lucius's forearm, voice pregnant with promise, Lucius graciously accepts. 

When they arrive at the house, Harry grins widely and unceremoniously rips off Lucius's robes, pushing him onto the bed. Harry then removes his own robes and Lucius, shocked, learns he wears nothing underneath. The two kiss passionately, tongues fiercely battling, Harry's hands urgently pushing through Lucius's hair. When Harry tells Lucius that he wants to be inside him, Lucius complies, even though he can't remember the last time he bottomed. Harry holds a lot of the power and it's difficult to say no to that smile, that body, or those desire-filled eyes. 

Legs on Harry's shoulders, Harry pushes inside him, quickly finding a satisfying rhythm. He pumps Lucius's cock with one hand, the other hand scrambling underneath the pillow. Lucius, head thrown back in ecstasy, takes no notice of Harry's actions and, as a consequence, is soon looking down the pointy end of Harry's wand. 

Tightly grasping Lucius's prick, Harry thrusts roughly and rasps, "Did you really think I could forget everything you've done?" 

One incantation, two words, and Lucius Malfoy dies with spunk on his belly and Harry Potter's cock up his arse. 

**Dénouement**

"It's not that I disagree with what you're doing," Severus says grimly. "It's the method in which you insist on carrying things out." 

Harry places a kiss on Severus's temple, and replies, "What would you have us do, Severus?" 

"There must be some acceptable form of punishment, alternate to death." 

"Like what? Send them to Azkaban where the Dementors no longer stay? Or maybe you think they can be redeemed." Harry turns away, suddenly fascinated by a small package that sits on Severus's desk. 

Severus sighs and wraps his arms around Harry's middle, tugging him backward, so they're flush against one another. He presses his face into Harry's hair and breathes deeply. "Insolent boy," he mutters. Harry's not a murderer; Severus believes this - it's still the aftermath of war and casualties are necessary. 

Softly, in a slightly dangerous tone, Harry says, "We let them escape last time. They tortured Neville's parents. They're the reason Voldemort returned. Sirius died because of his followers. I can't let them buy their way out again." 

"I love you," Severus mumbles, face still buried in Harry's hair. He's so innocent still, Severus thinks. 

At that declaration, Harry stops fiddling with the package in his hands, turns around to face his lover, and offers him the Frog. "Chocolate?" Harry asks, grinning cheekily. 


End file.
